


those lips like sugar cane

by RinHo (RinAngel)



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (NCT) - Fandom
Genre: Candy Canes, Dom Yangyang, Food Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Bottom, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Qian Kun, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAngel/pseuds/RinHo
Summary: Yangyang was the youngest, he was supposed to answer to his elders - but he knew how to pull strings, especially when those strings were attached to one Qian Kun. And that was the part he liked the most: the game, the tease.Written for NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo! (prompt: candy cane)
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo





	those lips like sugar cane

All of them probably had an idea about what existed between Kun and Yangyang. Of course, they’d all be wrong. Kun himself would never have believed it, except he was on the _receiving end_ of those glances, where Yangyang’s eyes glittered like a cat eyeing a bird out the window.

Still, Yangyang was good at playing coy and dumb, pulling strings from his humble position at the bottom of the pack. He was the youngest, he was supposed to answer to his elders - but he knew how to pull strings, especially when those strings were attached to one Qian Kun. And that was the part he liked the most: the game, the _tease_.

//

“That’s cute.” Sicheng tweaked one of Yangyang’s antlers on the way by, and the maknae whined.

“Don’t mess up my hair! My shoot is coming up.” Yangyang pulled out his phone to check his hair, carefully adjusting it to cover the felt headband the antlers were mounted on. Kun had just finished his own Christmas shooting; for some reason, the set seemed unreasonably cold, so he was thankful to be styled in a sweater with a big floppy Santa hat, no matter how silly he might have looked. Yangyang’s sweater had several large tears (“fashion”, Kun supposed) which left it not all that warm, and his ears were faintly pink beneath his hair, flushed with the cold. Kun moved closer on the dressing room couch, reaching out to grab one and rub it between his fingers. Yangyang jumped as if startled, managed a convincing blush and a sheepish smile at this little bit of personal attention.

"Sicheng and I watched the beginning of your shoot! You're so handsome!" Yangyang spoke innocuously, angling himself more towards him and shivering a little for effect. He tilted his head back to look behind him, calling out sweetly to Sicheng, "I want something sweet! What snacks are left on that table behind you? Wait… give me one of _those_."

Kun looked back to see Sicheng bringing a candy cane from the catering table; they'd been left as decorations for the holiday shoot, but Yangyang had a look of pure mischief in his eyes as he took it and peeled the wrapper back. "Thanks, _gege_ ~"

He looked pointedly in Kun's direction to make sure he had his attention, gave a sultry sort of smile, and then took the entire candy cane into his mouth, right up to the curve. He sucked hard enough to hollow his cheeks, making a soft slurping sound as he pulled it back out little by little. Quietly enough to stay between them, Yangyang moaned, eyeing Kun through his eyelashes with a hint of a smirk. He was mesmerizing; he tongued the tip of the candy cane, innocently enough if Sicheng happened to look over, but the air crackled between himself and Kun.

" _Gege_ , my legs hurt.” Yangyang carefully angled himself to slide his legs across Kun’s lap, so mercifully warm in the chilly room that he didn’t want to push them off. He knew what he was getting, letting himself get snared by the younger’s trap _here_ , with their manager and three of their five bandmates so close, but-- well, there was a raw sort of _thrill_ to it, if he had to be honest. (Not to mention, Yangyang was always the nicest later when his little game was indulged.) “Will you massage them for me?”

“Hm… sure.” Kun tried to keep all the emotions off his face as he began at Yangyang’s knees, nice and safe. It was hard, especially with Yangyang watching his reactions so sharply, his tongue making another languid stroke up the candy cane. That soft, pink tongue… oh, yes, Yangyang was all too aware of how much Kun loved his mouth, and all the things it could do for him. He was avoiding biting, letting it melt on his tongue instead, using every second to make Kun feel weak.

The manager suddenly called from the dressing room door - Sicheng was up, Hendery was finished, makeup wanted Xiaojun for touch-ups. Yangyang sidled close to Kun, almost protectively, as Hendery breezed past them to get some coffee. Sicheng left a moment later, but not without casting a knowing glance at Kun, smirking and mouthing none too discreetly, _Pervert._ Of course, they all knew that _something_ was going on, but--

“They all think you corrupted the sweet little _maknae_ ,” Yangyang finished his thought, words just a breath, below a whisper. “How funny. Rub my thighs, _gege_.”

“Yeah, if only they knew you.” Given permission, Kun’s fingers crept higher on Yangyang’s legs, rubbing tense muscles. Kun loved his thighs - loved every part of him, really. As a worker in the entertainment industry of all places, Kun was well aware that no idol was perfect, and yet Yangyang somehow _was_. It was hard not to imagine the sinfully soft skin underneath the denim he was touching.

“If only they knew how open you were to corruption. All it took was the sight of me sucking on a candy cane to get you like _this_?” Yangyang leaned forward, reaching under his legs for the snap of Kun’s pants and undoing the button. His fingers slipped deftly beneath the fabric, and Kun exhaled slowly, suppressing a moan. His hands had given up on massaging, simply gripping Yangyang’s thighs and enjoying the show that his tongue was still putting on.

“You _are_ sort of a pervert. Letting yourself get this hard at work. Good thing I’m a pervert, too.”

“Yangyang, the stylist wants to fix your hair before you go out!” Their manager called from the doorway, scarcely looking up from his phone. Yangyang slipped his hand immediately out of Kun’s pants, and Kun whined quietly, aching for more.

“Guess we’ll have to continue later! What a shame!” Yangyang’s face betrayed his words, a smirk playing on his perfect lips, but he still graced Kun with a candy-cane-flavored kiss. It was playful and casual, with none of Kun’s own boiling need, but Kun received it eagerly because _any_ kiss from him was amazing. “Be a good boy, wait nicely, and I’ll make it up to you later.” And with this, Yangyang got to his feet, gave Kun the remains of the half-eaten candy cane, and was gone.

He was only alone in the dressing room for a second before Hendery and Xiaojun breezed in, bickering about something or other, and Kun was left scrambling to pull a couch pillow into his lap. _Wait nicely_ was a specific directive - Kun knew that he was expected not to touch himself, but his hands were shaking slightly, he was _itching_ for it. He tried to distract himself with Xiaojun and Hendery, settling the debate about whether they should have pizza or curry for dinner, but when he absently raised Yangyang’s half-eaten candy cane to his lips, the peppermint flavor brought him back to that kiss.

//

Yangyang was a _brat._ He purposefully sat apart from Kun in the van that brought them home, situating Xiaojun between them, but he had a second candy cane in his hand that he idly licked the whole way home while sneaking peeks in Kun’s direction. 

It fell on Kun to order the pizza once they got home, the members dispersing quickly. Yangyang announced his intention to shower, which no one argued him on. Xiaojun joined Sicheng in his room to listen to music (he’d taken to sleeping in Yukhei’s bed, face buried in his pillow, while Yukhei was away promoting with SuperM - a scandal for another day). Hendery made himself at home in the living room, and Kun asked him if he’d listen for the doorbell while he went to lay down for a few minutes. He’d gotten his body under control, but his mind was still fixated on before, on Yangyang’s tongue and fingers and thighs, on the sound of the shower turning off in the next room. Kun’s breath caught in his throat, and he resisted the urge to unbutton his pants, which were growing tight again.

“I thought I might find you here.” Yangyang opened the bedroom door quietly and slipped inside, with nothing but the towel around his waist. His hair was still damp and unbrushed, which was typically one of Kun’s favorite looks, but this time his eyes were stuck at Yangyang’s waistline, where his towel kept threatening to slip.

“Please, I…” Kun hesitated. No matter what, he couldn’t fully get used to begging, but he knew that it was a sure way to Yangyang’s heart. He always liked the reminders of how badly Kun needed him. “I want to continue...”

Yangyang allowed his towel to fall, kicking it casually aside. There he was, in all his ethereal glory, and Kun’s fingers were itching for him. It was funny; he liked when Yangyang got him off, of course, but he was just as excited at the prospect of being allowed to touch him anywhere, kiss all over his body, and worship him in just the way that he deserved. As soon as the younger straddled his lap, Kun satisfied his urge; running his fingertips up Yangyang’s smooth thighs, over his soft and supple rear, following the strong lines of his back while Yangyang kissed him a bit more heatedly than before.

“Lay down,” Yangyang stated simply, and Kun did, without question. There was no need for him to make his voice stern, because Kun would listen anyway, nor was there any purpose for any sort of bondage - Kun knew perfectly well that there were consequences to moving without being told. His breaths quivered as Yangyang worked the front of his pants open once again; he had to resist the urge to watch, staying obediently still and keeping his eyes closed, even when Yangyang kissed the head of his cock.

“You’re such a tease.” A little complaint, that was all Kun allowed himself, and it made Yangyang chuckle softly.

“Yeah, but you _like_ it. You were totally imagining yourself as that candy cane earlier, weren’t you?”

Kun didn’t have time to answer before Yangyang’s mouth was around him, and the answer was dragged out of his lips as a whimper: “Yes… fuck, _fuck_ , yes…” He had to grip the comforter beneath him, curling his fingers into it, just to keep himself grounded. It was all he could do not to thrust up into the warmth of Yangyang’s mouth, but Yangyang both demanded and deserved perfection. For the sake of _being a good boy_ , he kept his muscles tight and controlled, expressing his frustrations in soft gasps and moans.

With an audible _pop_ , Yangyang pulled back and let Kun’s cock fall from his lips, slick with spit and heavy with arousal - and he was so close that he swallowed his pride and was preparing to beg again. _Anything, fucking_ **_anything_** _, just make me cum._ But before his mind could string those words together, Yangyang’s voice inquired, “How should we do it today, Kun- _ge_? You on top, or me?”

Kun’s eyes fluttered open, dazed - head empty except for the tongue that had been teasing him seconds before and the lips currently sucking a hickey into his inner thigh. It had been a little scary, when they’d first started, but now he lived for this mental space of being completely at the younger’s mercy. For that reason, he didn’t need to think about his answer: “Anything you want. I want to make you feel good…”

Yangyang had to laugh. “You’re such a suck up. Hmm…” His tongue dragged once more up Kun’s length, drawing out a muffled little moan. “That was a pretty good answer, though. I got myself all ready in the shower. And _you_ seem ready.” Even so, Yangyang went for Kun’s bedside drawer, searching for the lube that he knew was hidden in the back - you could never have too much. It was cold compared to his mouth, and the full-body shiver that took him made Yangyang giggle as he stroked his cock to cover it completely.

Those soft thighs settled on either side of Kun, knees poking into the mattress - he couldn’t keep himself from grabbing them at the first opportunity, savoring the softness under his hands. He was nearly beyond words, beyond begging, and Yangyang seemed to realize that as he braced himself on Kun’s shoulders and lowered his body down. He was almost unbearably tight - they didn’t do this _nearly_ often enough - and even Yangyang, with his ironclad self control, had to bite his lip to keep quiet. Pale skin flushed, eyes glassed over; he was everything Kun could never resist.

“Can I touch you? Please?”

Yangyang’s lips twitched up into a smile. Maybe it was all a big power trip for him, but Kun didn’t care. A little begging was a small price to say for the look of bliss that had come onto the maknae’s face as he settled on Kun’s dick. “Touch me,” he said simply, and Kun didn’t waste a _second,_ sitting up and gripping Yangyang’s ass with both hands to take some of the work away from him. Watching Yangyang ride him was one thing, but their bodies so close made everything even better, and the space between their lips soon disappeared into a kiss that Yangyang easily dominated. Kun let Yangyang set the pace and then kept it up with every lift of the younger man’s hips, paying careful attention and reading Yangyang’s every action with ease. He knew the particularly desperate little whimper that meant _faster_ , the way Yangyang dug his fingertips into Kun’s shoulders when he was close. His own breaths were erratic, it was becoming hard to keep up with himself - but still, Kun remembered the thing that would make Yangyang smile.

“May I cum? I’ve-- I’ve been a good boy, right?”

Yangyang chuckled breathlessly, forehead pressing firm against Kun’s. “Not yet… together,” he managed, the words sounding almost like a plea themselves. “I’m so close… so close…” It went without saying; Kun knew every little reaction, and it wasn’t long before his muscles tensed and he let out a little cry. Instantly Kun let go too, his groan swallowed up by the pressure of Yangyang’s mouth on his own. It was a whole-body feeling, overwhelming at the start, ebbing into wave after wave of pleasure that made him tremble.

A second later, there was a firm knock on the other side of the wall, followed by a muffled giggle. “ _Pizza's here, perverts!_ ” Sicheng called with a good natured giggle, and despite the flush of embarrassment that washed over him, Kun had to laugh.

“I think he was talking about both of us this time.”

“Hm. Maybe he’s catching on.” Yangyang was dominant in every field _except_ after sex - sated for the moment, he curled up against Kun’s chest, breath still shaking with every exhale and looking impossibly sleepy. Kissing Kun’s cheek, he teased in a whisper, “I don’t have the energy to shower again. Be a good boy and get some tissues from my desk?”

Kun rolled his eyes slightly at that shit-eating grin, but he _did_ obey. He was, after all, a pretty good boy. And Yangyang rewarded him with more kisses, softer than any before and sweet like peppermint, honeyed promises of words they weren’t yet brave enough to say.

The tease was the best part, without a doubt, but this was a close second.


End file.
